


"Is something bothering you?"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [7]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	"Is something bothering you?"

Banging.

Slamming.

Aggressive typing.

Muttered curses.

“Is something bothering you?” Robin asks eventually, having endured half a day of passive-aggressive noise making. She wouldn’t acknowledge it, but she’s starting to fear for her favourite mug.

“No”.

And then…

“How was last night?”

_Ah._

“Okay. Don’t think I’ll see him again though”. 

How does she tell him that she only said yes in the first place to try and force them to break the holding pattern they’ve been in since her birthday? 

“Oh”.

And then…

“Why not?”

_How can he be asking her that?_

“I think you already know the answer”.


End file.
